


x

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	x

I'm bbbbbbbbbbnnbbbbbbbbbb


End file.
